Hermanos
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Hermanos, una palabra que para nuestros caballeros llega a significar más que compartir sangre, para ellos es estar siempre cuando mas se lo necesite, perdonar el error cometido, soportar todo juntos, y sobre todo seguir juntos como lo que el tiempo y las adversidades les dictaron…como HERMANOS…
1. Chapter 1

**HERMANOS**

**Porqué ser hermanos significa mas de que solo compartir sangre o tener ese titulo…ser hermano significa mucho más…**

_**Antes que todo, este finc fue creado a raíz de un pensamiento que tuve de que como seria si los caballeros tuvieran la oportunidad de volver a vivir y como seria para los que comparten sangre y los que no, volver a unir sus lazos…**_

Saga-Kanon

Habían vuelto a la vida y ahora se encontraban sentados en completo silencio en la sala de géminis, la incomodidad y la vergüenza hacían el ambiente asfixiante. Debes en cuando kanon levantaba la mirada y la posaba en su hermano lo había extrañado después de todo pero que decir o que hacer para expresarlo y sobretodo pedir su perdón, dirigió su mirada a la ventana encontrándose con el manto negro de la noche, esa noche era en especial hermosa, la cual le hizo recordar su niñez, a aquellas noches en las cuales deseaba ser como los demás…también recordó la estrella, aquella que brillaba mas intensamente que las demás, aquella a la cual pidió un deseo y le prometió algo si se lo cumplía… _**estrella, hermosa estrella que brillas en esta noche, en este momento te pido algo que es lo que mas deseo…permíteme estar con mi hermano, como antes de llegar al santuario, tal vez no tuvimos la mejor familia o los mejores lujos pero lo que siempre me mantenía con una sonrisa era el estar con él…solo te pido eso, permíteme estar con el como antes y te prometo que nunca mas nos separaremos… **_. Sonrió al recordar ese deseo, volvió a mirar a su hermano que aun continuaba con la cabeza gacha. Ese era el momento de arreglar todo, la estrella ya hizo su parte ahora le tocaba la suya. Se acercó a su hermano y tomo asiento junto a él, ya estaba decidido hoy, en esa noche todo cambiaria…

_Kanon: desde que llegamos al santuario y con el pasar de los años, eh vivido en las sobras, la oscuridad alejándome de todos…-comenzó hablar mirando directamente a saga quien ahora lo miraba confundido- no negare que a veces deseaba salir y conocer a los demás futuros caballeros, no negare que me emocionaba escuchar tus relatos de los sucesos que vivías con ellos o con el maestro. Miraba el cielo y me preguntaba…porque tenia que ser así? Que de malo tenia ser gemelos, que de malo tenia haber nacido cinco minutos después de ti? Que?!. Muchas noches eh llorado por mi soledad, porque a pesar de que me visitabas y hasta tratabas de pasar mas tiempo conmigo, me sentía solo, olvidado, excluido…-kanon ya derramaba lagrimas y su voz estaba quebrada, al igual que saga que miraba con los ojos rojos por el llorar. Iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por kanon que continuo…-con el pasar de los años trate de acostumbrarme a la sobras y la soledad, pero como uno se puede acostumbrar? …desde la distancia te observaba jugando con los demás y deseaba…deseaba estar en ese lugar…tal vez no lo sepas, pero cuando escuchaba lo que hacías o lo que hacían los demás niños, me aguantaba las ganas inmensas de llorar, de gritar y decir que me sentía solo y que algo dentro de mi crecía…tal vez la maldad, no lo se y no es que con esto quiera justificarme__**, **__no!…__es solo que estoy seguro que algo nació en la soledad…pero si de algo estoy seguro es que me arrepentí de haber despertado la maldad en ti…tal vez ese día o esos años no lo demostré…pero te diré que si pudiese cambiar algo, eso seria el haber nacido…y es que todo lo malo se origino por mi culpa…y aunque arrepentirse ahora no cambiara nada solo quería que los supieras…y que me perdonaras…-termino de hablar con la cara llena de lagrimas y la cabeza gacha , esperando el perdón de su hermano lo cual le importaba mas que nada, el cual llego pero no como lo espero…_

**Saga: …no tengo nada que perdonar…-saga hizo que kanon lo mirara,- por que el que debería pedir perdón soy yo…y no digas que lo mejor hubiese sido el que no nacieras…por que aun que no lo creas tu eras mi motivación…y cuando llegamos al santuario y el maestro te pidió que nuca te mostraras, me dolió y como no dolerme si tu eras todo para mi…cada vez que pasaba tiempo con los demás niños, deseaba estuvieras junto a mi y que ellos te conocieran...decir que no pude hacer nada seria, engañarte por que bien podría haberle dicho a Shion que tu existías y que te permitiera estar con nosotros…pero no fui capaz y me sentía tan mal que trataba de compensarte… compensarte de todo con mi compañía y relatos…y en las noches de lluvias y truenos…lloraba en silencio por que tenia miedo y sabia que tu igual que yo también… y me consolaba recordando las veces que dormíamos abrazados en noches así… se que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y el dolor causado no se puede sanar así como así…pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para volver a ser tan unidos como cuando niños, lo hare…- **saga termino de hablar abrazando a su hermano quien correspondió el abrazo, lloraron sus penas y sus dolores…esa noche era especial, esa noche el lazo que rompieron los años de soledad se volvió a formar y esta vez se asegurarían de que nunca mas se rompa…

**FIN**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Siguiente historia Aioria-Aioros**

_**N/A: hola de nuevo, jaja aquí les traigo un nuevo finc el cual espero les guste mucho, ya que lo pensé en uno de los días que la pase con todos mis hermanos. Aunque me salió triste pero creo que así estuvo bien, no?...bueno espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer… **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi pequeño gatito**

**Dos días han pasado han pasado y yo sigo encerrado en mi habitación, dentro de estas cuatro paredes llorando arrepentido y dolido…**

**A pesar de que pude verte unos instantes frente al muro de los lamentos, antes de morir, no fue suficiente para decirte todo lo que pensaba y sentía…ahora que los dioses nos brindaban la oportunidad de volver a vivir, estoy aquí encerrado, tratando de buscar palabras adecuadas para enfrentarme a ti. Tal vez el haber huido fue algo cobarde, pero es que no me sentía preparado para verte, no así… el verte despertar e intentar abrazarme me tomo por sorpresa y más que nada…todos los sentimientos que tenia por ti, llegaron de golpe, el odio que sentí por ti cada vez que alguien me insultaba…el amor que te tenia a pesar de todo, el arrepentimiento de haberte odiado, al saber que tú eras un héroe por haber salvado a Atena…todo eso y mucho más fue lo que me hizo huir y estar enclaustrado en la casa de leo…**

**Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de golpes a la puerta de mi habitación, antes de abrir la puerta me limpie el rostro par luego expandir mi cosmos para saber de quién se trataba, y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al saber quiénes eran…Shaka de virgo y mi "némesis" Mu de Aries, ese par seguro venían a darme un sermón y aunque me moleste que se metan en mis asuntos, también les estoy agradecido que se preocupen por mi…con ese pensamiento abrí la puerta y como me lo esperaba ambos me veían con desaprobación, les mire con una ceja levantada esperando que hablaran, lo cual comprendieron por que empezaron diciendo…**

**Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir, encerrado…- si ahí estaba Mu, enserio a veces llegaba a odiar su forma tan calmada de decir las cosas- crees que es justo para los dos?, Aioria ya no eres un niño, debes empezar a enfrentar las cosas como lo que eres un hombre…-ja! Golpe bajo!...si no es porque tenía razón ya estaríamos en medio de una discusión**

**Aioria, la vida te está dando la oportunidad…no la desperdicies, nadie sabe hasta cuándo viviremos…- Shaka, cuánta razón tenía como solados sabíamos bien que en cualquier momento podríamos morir- sabes me inquieta saber que tanto piensas…que no esperabas que tu hermano, regresara a la vida?- me miro expectante a lo cual solo asentí- entonces que esperas…- una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, ese par era como mi conciencia, siempre diciendo las cosas que debía hacer…**

**Antes de que te arrepientas y te vuelvas a encerrar…- Mu le hizo una indicación a Shaka, para luego ambos tomarme de los brazos y arrástrame fuera de leo rumbo a sagitario, en ese momento me pregunte, desde cuando este par se comportaban así?, y la verdad la respuesta no me importo, en ese momento lo importante era ir a hablar con mi hermano… **

_Me sentía solo, desorientado, perdido…y como no? Después de estar 13 años muerto, quien no se sentiría así…dos días han transcurrido desde el momento que volví a abrir los ojos, confundido y desorientado recorrí con la mirada la habitación en la que me encontraba, topándome con los niños que conocí que ahora eran hombres…que al parecer también despertaban, seguí observando todo cuando me encontré con alguien que si no fuera por el color de ojos y cabello estaría seguro que era yo, si ese era mi pequeño gatito aunque ahora nada tenia de pequeño ni de gatito, ahora era digno de llamar león dorado. Con el corazón lleno de alegría, saque toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo aun adormilado me brindaba para ir a su lado y poder abrazarlo, sentirlo después de tanto…pero no me esperaba que el saliera corriendo, con lagrimas en los ojos…las cuales me dolieron en el alma verle derramar…_

_Desde ese momento eh permanecido en sagitario, esperando que mi cuerpo se recupere es su totalidad, que mi mente se prepare para enfrentarme a este nuevo mundo, un mundo que se mostraba en su totalidad desconocido para mi…y tenía miedo, miedo a enfrentarme solo a este nuevo comienzo, es que tal vez sea egoísta pero…esperaba que mi hermanito estuviera a mi lado, pero no ahora el está lejos y algo dentro de mí se rompe al solo pensar que tal vez me odie, y tal vez me lo merezca…no!, no tal vez, me lo merezco porque estoy seguro que el sufrió por mi culpa…por algo que no tenía nada de culpa…"perdóname, mi gatito…yo nunca quise hacerte daño "…unas lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro la culés limpie rápidamente, no debía llorar…tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar todo, con este pensamiento salí de los privados de sagitario. Ya afuera, escuche pasos que se acercaba y un nerviosismo se apodero de mi…aun no estaba preparado para enfrentarme con otros caballeros, pero para mi sorpresa el que estaba ahí era Milo de escorpio, como lo supe? Simple la armadura y los rasgos de aquel niño que deje atrás…_

_El gato debe estar en camino, la oveja y la Barbie, fueron por él…no te ha olvidado, ni te odia, solo está confundido y no sabe como acercarse, tenle paciencia Aioros…el sigue siendo el niño que dejaste…te quiere y extraña, siempre lo hará…-diciéndome eso se retiro, dejándome un poco desconcertado por sus palabras, pero a la vez las agradecí…_

Dos figuras sentadas, una junto a la otra miraban al cielo que brindaba un hermoso espectáculo, la luna se veía grande y brillante, las estrellas y su tintinear…Ese tintinear de la estrellas trajo a uno de ellos una recuerdo…

Recuerda?...-pregunto al otro que miraba también el cielo, que al escuchar su pregunta volteo a verlo, esperando que el otro continuara-…cuando a un era un niño, era todo alegría…jugando con los demás aprendices, mientras tu entrenabas por la armadura. Recuerdo que llegabas cansado a la cabaña, pero nunca te negabas a contarme una historia, de las muchas que sabias…me sentabas junto a ti, soltabas un suspiro, mirabas a las estrellas y yo te imitaba y comenzabas a narrar…esos, esos eran los momentos que mas adoraba, pasar le noche junto a ti…- acercándose mas a la otra persona lo abrazo para luego esconder su rostro en su pecho y llorar…llorar como lo hacía antes, cada vez que se caía y lastimaba o cuando se peleaba con uno de los demás aprendices-…te extrañe…- le susurro en la misma posición

Y yo a ti, mi pequeño gatito…-le susurro el otro de la misma manera- aun sigue siendo el mismo…el mismo niño que dejaste…- las palabras de Milo, era ciertas Aioria seguía siendo su gatito…con una sonrisa y lagrimas de alegría, agradeció la oportunidad que le era brindada…-gracias, por la vida, por la oportunidad de ver a mi hermanito y por sobre todo de abrazarlo como hace trece años…-

_**N/A: hola, nuevo capítulo...espero les guste y mi esfuerzo, valga un review suyo…jajaja…gracias por leer…**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Milo y Camus, una amistad es una amistad a pesar de la adversidad…**_


End file.
